User talk:Shiramu-Kuromu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nailixxz.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:54, November 3, 2014 (UTC) An Italian freak is going on again Can you please block Wikia contributor number 93.39.202.37? Because he keeps posting articles and category pages in Italian. So I translated them before this Wiki gets complicated. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 22:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) My reply Well of course. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 04:44, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Re-A Personal Request Arlight then, I'll do it. Update: Your series' wiki link is here. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 01:00, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Adoption of this wiki is required I am failed in adopting this wiki because of some specific blocks in other places I encountered. But I'll give you a chance as your turn to do it orderly. Before you adopt on Community Central, create your own blog post first. And if you don't know how, then search it on the internet. Thanks. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 10:51, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:11, August 1, 2015 (UTC) My answer Oh yes. I have some requests to do: 1. If I want to clear this wiki, make me as an admin by going to , but remember to type my username, check the "Admin" and save changes. 2. Remove those pages with deletion tags so that it will might be in order. When you're done performing these tasks, then I'll make my apprecation for you. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 13:03, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I appreciated for it Axl Jet Baños here. I want to say personally thank you very much for giving me admin rights. It is very important to do so! Rabbitgentleman (talk) 13:48, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright then. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 13:57, August 1, 2015 (UTC)